<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Return to The Tea Shop by leah_fay15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025032">Return to The Tea Shop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leah_fay15/pseuds/leah_fay15'>leah_fay15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One Shot, might expand?, pure fluff, zuko is a smol bean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leah_fay15/pseuds/leah_fay15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko can't get Jin out of his mind since the war ended... He goes back to find her. (Post 100 year war)<br/>One shot/drabble</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jin/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Return to The Tea Shop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko has been Fire Lord for a month now and something was weighing heavily on his mind: Jin. The Earth Kingdom girl. Since he had been banished, he didn’t feel like he deserved anything until his honor was restored by capturing the Avatar. But even just for a small moment, Jin has made him forget about his struggles and what had happened in the past… she had kept him grounded, gave him a hint of what true pleasure and enjoyment could be. <br/>     He stands from his desk, running his fingers through his thick, dark hair, glancing over at his wardrobe where his formal attire hung. Zuko sighs and turns to the mirror, studying his reflection.<br/>      She had liked him as Lee… a humble tea maker that lived in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se with his uncle. He was the Fire Lord now, ruling a country that had devastated her homeland for one hundred years. What would she think of him now?  <br/>     His relationship with Mai had ended quickly, but she remained one of his most trusted friends as well as being a new Fire Nation ambassador, a team of volunteers from around the Fire Nation sent to bring aid and restore the war torn parts of the Earth Kingdom. He wondered if Jin was safe… if she had survived the second siege of the walled city… after he betrayed his uncle. <br/>     The young Fire Lord shudders at the memory. Even though Iroh had forgiven him, it still weighed heavy on Zuko’s heart what he had done, but with both his father and sister in prison and Aang helping him to right past wrongs, the world held a tentative peace. Zuko focuses back on his reflection, smiling softly as he makes a decision. </p><p> </p><p>     “My Lord, a trip to the Earth Kingdom? Now? These are such delicate times and your presence is crucial, and getting to the Earth Kingdom by ship will take a month or more-” Zuko cuts off the minister of his household by raising a hand, the man shuts up. <br/>     “I will not be going by ship, Avatar Aang will be escorting me himself on his bison. See that my necessities are packed and a welcome party prepared, he should be arriving tonight.” He turns to go back to his room, pausing before speaking again, “including my imperial robes.” </p><p> </p><p>     Two days later, Appa lands in the Outer Ring of Ba Sing Sa. Zuko looks down from the saddle, observing the people. Little kids flocked to the flying bison with treats and giggles, everyone seemed so much more happy and relaxed, not a Fire Nation banner in sight. It pleased Zuko. He jumps down, Aang already laughing and playing with the locals, who showered him in praise. Zuko smiles softly, he deserved it. He saved the world. <br/>     The Fire Lord adjusts his robes and head piece before silently slipping away, he wasn’t there to receive praise, he was there to find Jin. <br/>     He walks two miles virtually unnoticed, several people stopped to thank him or praise him. Zuko smiled politely to everyone and graciously accepted their thanks before moving on. Finally, he reached the tea shop.<br/>    Zuko takes a deep breath and opens the door, walking inside. He looked around for a moment, nothing had changed, several people sitting at tables with their cups of tea, looking half asleep. Suddenly he spots her, sipping her jasmine tea in the corner. He smiles and walks over, ignoring the gawking of the other patrons. His heart was fluttering as he drank in her image: her long black hair in two braids, her delicate hands wrapped around a slightly chipped cup, her large green eyes distant. <br/>     She doesn’t look up till he’s right in front of her. Jin gawks at him, blinking a little. Zuko clears his throat. “Hi… I’m sure you’re surprised to see me here… like this,” he gestures to his Fire Nation royal attire, “but you were willing to like me as Lee, would it be too much to ask for you to like me as Zuko?” He blushes deeply, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Jin blinks again, a smile creeping across her face. She gestures to the seat across from her, “have a seat, Zuko.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>